Harry Potter and the Lion's Power
by nightblade-advanced
Summary: Harry has an eventful summer and an even more interesting year at school. A power magical artefact thought to have been destroyed shows up, and Moldy-Voldy's after it! Okay, My summaries suck but the story is much better inside, so please Read and Review!
1. Privet Drive Again

Hi! Okay, first things first, lets get all the legal stuff out of our way shall we? Oh, by the way, this is a one time disclaimer.  
  
Disclaimer: I own NOTHING- ABSOLUTELY NOTHING pertaining to the Harry Potter universe. That all belongs to J K Rowling. Yes, the one that's richer than the Queen of England. Anything that you may recognize in this story belongs to HER. NOT ME. So please don't sue! Lol.  
  
Okay, this is my first fanfic ever, so please try to take that into consideration if you are kind enough to take time to review this story, and also, If there are any mistakes whatsoever pertaining to the story, don't hesitate to bombard me with insults, just remember to tell me the mistake and the correction if you know it and I will do my best to fix it. On with the story!

* * *

Harry Potter and the Lion's Power  
  
Chapter One: Private Drive....Again.  
  
In a car driving down a highway in Surrey, England, sat a boy. The boy was nothing special to look at; he looked just like any normal teenager would. He was a skinny, bespectacled boy with jet black messy hair However, appearances can be deceiving. Harry Potter was no ordinary boy. He had endured _much_ more than any other boy his age.  
  
He had had over 4 different attempts on his life made during his 15 years of life, and all of them he had come out relatively intact. The fact that the attempts had all been made by the most powerful dark wizard ever to live just added to his uniqueness. In his first year of attending Hogwarts, he had protected the Philosophers Stone, a one-of-a-kind magical artifact. In his second year, he saved the entire school from the basilisk, a monstrous beast that threatened to kill all the muggleborns in Hogwarts. In his third year, he had uncovered the truth about who had murdered his parents, even though no-one other than Professor Dumbledore had believed him. In his fourth year, he had witnessed the meaningless killing of one of his schoolmates at the hand of one of Voldemort's servants, as well as witnessed his rebirth.  
  
And finally, in his previous year at Hogwarts, his fifth year, he had had Voldemort break into his mind and assault him with visions of his godfather, one of the final links to his parents, being tortured in the bowels of the Department of Mysteries, one of the departments of the Ministry of Magic. Voldemort needed Harry to come to the Department of Ministries so that he would pick up a prophesy that had been made about the two of them. Then his faithful death eaters could take it from Harry and deliver it to their master. In his haste to save his godfather, Harry did not bother to confirm the truth of his vision with anyone other than Kreacher, the filthy house elf who served the Black household and would like nothing more than to see Sirius Black, the last of the Black line, dead. And it was all because of that damn prophesy! If only that stupid seer Trelawney hadn't made that stupid prediction, then maybe, just maybe, Sirius would still be alive. Oh how he hated that damned prophesy.  
  
And then Dumbledore had the nerve to call him into his office and tell him what the entire year had been about. The occlumency lessons with Snape, which had turned out to be a disaster, the sudden evacuation to headquarters, everything. It was all because of that prophesy, the one that Harry interpreted as "kill or be killed" and seeing as it was Voldemort that it referred to, it was probably "be killed" with his current skills. Harry looked over at his cousin Dudley, who was sitting in his seat, his eyes drifting around the car, looking at nothing in particular. Harry wondered what he was thinking about. Probably girls or sports or food or any number of things that a normal teenage boy thought about. Definitely not about the fact that, due to the prophesy, he was the only one who could defeat the most evil wizard of his time. Definitely not.  
  
His uncle Vernon's voice cut through the silence "So,_ boy,_ what happened in that ruddy school of yours this year? Did you finally learn to pull a rabbit out of a hat or are your skills still lacking?" Harry replied quietly, while trying to keep all traces of emotion about the loss of Sirius out of his head, which in his opionion was harder than a occlumency by a long shot 

"I got my mind broken into, had false visions planted into it, and then got my godfather killed while thinking I was saving him. Happy?" A stunned silence greeted Harry's sudden words, and then Vernon spoke up.  
  
"Oh." More silence. And then "Well at least that's one less of those ruddy weirdoes that we have to worry about eh Petunia?" Harry's aunt Petunia looked horrified, something which surprised Harry. He had expected her to have Vernon's attitude towards this. In an almost angry tone of voice she said  
  
"Vernon at least _try_ to be nice to the boy. It's not easy losing someone you care about." And then in a much quieter voice so that only Harry could hear, she said "I should know. I lost my parent's to Him too."  
  
Harry did a double take. Was this really his aunt? The same one that had made him do chores and forced him into his broom closet for the first 11 years of his life? Surely not! It was a death eater, that was it this was a death eater posing as his Aunt Petunia. But even as he thought it, Harry knew that he was mistaken. The pain in his aunt's voice could only come from one who had lost someone close to them. Harry finally understood why his aunt hated wizards so much. In addition to his mother getting all the attention from her parents, she had also lost her parents to Voldemort. He made a promise right then to take a more open outlook at why his aunt did things to him that he might consider horrible.  
  
"Fine" grumbled his uncle Vernon "But don't think that you're getting out of your chores boy, oh no! You'll be doing the same things you always do. And we're thinking of having Aunt Marge over for a couple of days, and ANY funny business at all around her and you'll be out of the house before you can say "weirdoes." Got it?" Eager to get this conversation over with, Harry mumbled in reply  
  
"Yes Uncle Vernon" Why oh why couldn't this trip just end already? As if in reply to his plea, they turned onto Privet Drive, and Vernon parked the car in front of Harry's least favorite place in the whole world. Number 4, Privet Drive.  
  
A/N: So, how did you like it? Please R&R, I would appreciate any feedback that you could give me. Also, thanks to Janet who alterted me to the fact that the Dursley's adress was wrong in the original version.

See ya!

Nightblade-Advanced


	2. The Defender of Light

This chapter is dedicated to my first reviewer, Serpentine Phoenix. Unfortunately enough, I have only had one review so far, so I'm feeling a little discouraged and writers' block is starting to kick in (for some reason I can't write if I think that people don't like what I'm writing). If he is the only reviewer, then after a few chapters I'm going to stop. By the way, this story is not pre-written, so I'm open to suggestions as to what you think should happen. Just send an e-mail to me at my e-mail address. It's on my bio. I do of course have a general idea of what I'm going to do but no specifics as of yet.

* * *

Chapter 2: The Defender of Light

It was almost 12 O Clock. Only another half an hour to go. Harry was having an extremely dull summer, and any sympathy that his aunt Petunia had shown him during the ride back to Privet Drive had long since been forgotten. This was mainly due to the fact that a couple of Order members had arrived the day after Harry had returned from Hogwarts, and well… things didn't go too well

Flashback

The day after Harry had returned, Remus and Tonks had shown up on the Dursley's doorstep, Tonks with her hair a violent shade of pink and Remus wearing particularly shabby robes. "Wotcher, Harry!" Tonks had said as soon as she had seen Harry.

"Hi Tonks, Professor Lupin, it's nice to see you again so soon!" 

"Nice too see you too Harry." Remus replied. Upon opening the door Harry had originally thought that they had come to take him away, but after seeing the look on his face, Remus had laughed and said, "Sorry Harry, we just came to check up on you to make sure that your relatives were following the "advice" that we gave them at the station a couple of days ago" Harry's heart plummeted, but he thought to himself

"At least I won't have to survive off food from presents like I did before." Out loud, he said "Well, they're a lot better than they were last year" Upon entering the hallway to see who the visitors were and seeing Remus and Tonks in her doorway proudly displaying their wizarding colors, Petunia had proceeded to yell quite loudly

"What are THEY doing here?" Luckily, Remus had had the sense to put up a privacy charm beforehand, so that the neighbors would not come and investigate the reason for Petunia's scream.

"Ah Mrs. Dursley, how are you? I'm Remus Lupin, you might remember me from the station, your husband and I had a little chat about Harry's treatment." By this time, Vernon and Dudley had entered the hallway to investigate the source of the commotion. As soon as Dudley saw the two fully grown wizards in the doorway with their wands tucked into their belts in a visible manner, he fled, having had a few too many unpleasant encounters with wizards. Vernon Dursley had steadily gone a shade of beet red out of anger and now he let it out

"BOY! What are YOUR kind doing here? I told you that I never wanted to see another one of them again! You called them here didn't you? You called them so that they could use their freakish abilities to turn us into toads or something! Didn't you!

"Actually Mr. Dursley," Remus interrupted "Harry here was just as surprised to see us as you are. He had nothing to do with us coming here so I ask that you not blame him for our arrival. We actually just came to make sure that our erm… "requests" as to Harry's treatment were being carried out. I guess that another little chat is in order though. Harry, why don't you go upstairs?" Then, under the pretense of shaking Harry's hand, he gave him a small pink box with what looked like a thin pink string dangling out of it. If Harry had talked to the twins recently, then he would have recognized the device as one of Fred as one of Fred and George's newest inventions. Harry was at a slight loss as to what this small device would do, but if he were to hazard a guess, then based on the thin string, he would say that it was a different type of extendable ears.

"Sure Professor Lupin, it was nice to see you again. You too, Tonks."

"Please Harry, it's Remus now. I haven't been your professor for two years now!"

"Okay then Remus, Tonks, See you." Harry darted up the stairs, careful to keep his hand shut so that his aunt and uncle would not see the invention that he was holding in his hand. As soon as he reached his room, he shut and locked the door and then placed the end of the string into his ear. Suddenly voices could be heard. Remus's voice came through first saying

"Would you prefer if I were to place privacy charm so no-one could hear us Mr. and Mrs. Dursley?" There was a silence and then Remus muttered the words for the activation of the charm, so Harry assumed that his relatives have nodded. Then Vernon said loudly

"So what do you want then? We haven't mistreated him. He's been getting enough to eat, and we haven't done anything wrong to him." Apparently Vernon had regained some of his confidence.

"Very good. He didn't seem to be very happy when we saw him though. Why is that? And he was covered in dirt. Explain." Remus said

"The boy WILL do his chores. It's not like we're mistreating him. All we said was to weed the garden. Dudley has his chores to do, so I don't see what's wrong" Harry scoffed

"Yeah right! What are Dudley's chores? To make sure that I'm miserable?" Unfortunately because of the fact that these extendable ears were wireless, they only went one way, so Remus couldn't hear him and enquire about it. Next, Tonks's voice came through the extendable ear.

"Fine then, Harry will do his chores, however, we still expect that letter every 3 days from him, and if we find out that he is being mistreated in any way whatsoever, then trust me, we'll be back." Remus then lifted the privacy charm and yelled for Harry to come downstairs. They said their goodbyes, and before Remus left, he said "Remember Harry, one letter at least every 3 days. See you soon."

"Bye Remus" Harry said miserably. After that particular encounter with wizards, Vernon and Petunia definitely were going to go out of their way to make Harry's life annoying.

End Flashback

Harry lay back on his bed, and sighed. Another birthday would undoubtedly pass, unnoticed by the Dursleys. Harry closed his eyes and sighed. How much longer would he have to stay at this place? When on earth was the Order going to get him out of here? He was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of wings flapping at his window. He got up and crossed his room, and then quickly unlatched the window and opened it. Immediately an assortment of owls flew into the window. A few flew away immediately, but most stayed. Harry spotted Pig and Errol, the Weasley family owl, and Ron's owl. He took the parcels that Errol, Hedwig, and Pig had shared between them. Errol flew tiredly over to Hedwig's water dish and took a long sip before he collapsed and took a well-deserved rest. Pig began zooming excitedly around Harry's room while Hedwig watched the tiny owl with disdain. Harry decided to open the letters first. The first letter was from Ron, and it read

Dear Harry,

How've you been mate? The muggles treating you okay? Don't let them get you down mate, we're working on getting you out of there. Mum's talking with Dumbledore and trying to convince him to let you come to the Burrow. Hope I'll see you soon, and enjoy the gift!

Harry unwrapped Ron's gift, which was the usual assortment of chocolates and other sweets, as well as a small Quidditch tactics manual. Next came a small assortment of pastries and a magnificent (at least to Harry) cake baked by Mrs. Weasley. The third letter that Harry took was from an important looking owl. The letter, Harry discovered, was from Dumbledore. Harry felt a small rush of anger towards the man for not telling him the situation earlier, but it was significantly less than what he had originally felt, as he had had time to think things over. It told him that he might be able to go to the Burrow for the last two weeks of the holiday, and some slight pleasantries. Harry opened and unwrapped his letters one by one until he reached an unfamiliar barn owl. Harry cautiously opened it, only to realize that the letter was from Remus. He read it, only to get even more confused. The letter said that Harry would get a nice little surprise soon, and to enjoy his present. The present was a small glowing sphere, which Harry found out was a memory orb. It would allow him to access his memories more easily, and would replay happy memories in his mind if he was feeling unhappy. Harry figured that the gift would be extremely useful and stored it away carefully. Just as Harry had finished putting the letters and presents away, two more owls came fluttering in through the window. One was a majestic looking eagle owl, while the other was an ordinary barn owl. The barn owl simply dropped its letter and left, while the eagle owl stayed. Harry picked up the letter that the barn owl had dropped and asked the other "Do you mind waiting?" the owl shook its head negative in response, and Harry opened the letter, which had a ministry seal on it.

The letter said the following:

Dear Mr. Potter,

It has come to our attention at the Ministry of Magic that due to the recent return of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, certain high priority targets may feel the need to use magic. Therefore, the Ministry of Magic has granted you and the other targets permission to use magic even though you are underage. Of course we would prefer if you not use this benefit for frivolous purposes, but that decision lies up to you.

Sincerely,

Amelia Bones, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic

It took a moment for the message to sink in, but as Harry realized what this letter was saying, a large grin spread across his face and a triumphant whoop escaped his lips. Luckily, the Dursleys were heavy sleepers, or they might have woken up. Harry celebrated for a little while more, and then finally, he turned to face the final owl. Just to try out his new privilege, Harry summoned the letter, and when no owls began flying through the windows, he began to read the letter.

A millennia of peace shall pass

Then the first mighty titan's descendant shall rise.

He shall sow havoc like his ancestor before him,

But one will rise to stop him.

As the titan of darkness was vanquished by the titan of light,

So shall their descendants.

But beware, for this time, the tide of battle

May turn either way

Heir of the light,

Use this gift to help vanquish the darkness

As did those before you.

Let the light guide you on your lofty quest to restore peace .

Defender of the light, use this gift to help defeat the descendant of darkness, for when the world seems to fall into chaos once more, you must stand as its guardian. For they will need a savior and a leader, and you have been chosen.

To him it was all very confusing, and in his opinion, probably just some prank, but before he could ponder it further, a deep sleep overtook him, and he floppend backwards onto his bed.

Author's Note: Well it was a sort of cliffy right? Wow this took a long time to write and all I could get was a measly 2000 words :(. Booo! Lol anyway, please, I'm begging you, read and review. Only two people did review the last chapter and that was the only thing that encouraged me to even write this. This time I demand THREE reviews! My expectations are high huh? lol. Anyways, Chapter 3 has been started. Remember, e-mail any story suggestions to me. C ya! P.S. The next one is going to be dediated to you The 3 Caballeros.

Nightblade-Advanced


End file.
